Once again
by miafka
Summary: Sandburg vanished into thin air, again. Was he kidnapped? Who did this and why?


**Happy holidays to everyone and Happier New Year.**

**Sorry for any mistakes which I made, although it was beta read by Brynn87 who I thank from the bottom of the heart for amazing beta job.**

**I don't own the main characters, just the storyline, it's written only for entertainment.  
**

**Hope you enjoy it**,

* * *

ONCE AGAIN

by miafka

1

I was late, again. It was monotonously regular, I know, but I had to help one of my students. It was about 7 pm, and outside was getting dark, but there were still people that were going in and out of the building. I was dreaming of some pasta and warm bed. I went out from university building heading toward my car, when I heard an unexpected noise. I tried to convince myself that it was nothing to be alarmed about, that I should just get into the car and stop worrying. However, it didn't work.

Someone caught me from behind and started pulling me into a car parked nearby. I fought hard to be released, kicking, biting and screaming for help, but there was no one to help me.

Suddenly everything became blurry and I couldn't fight anymore.

When I finally woke up, I had no idea where I was. My mind swirled with so many questions at the same time. Where am I? What's happening? Who did this to me? Why? Does anyone know I'm in trouble, again?

To try to find an answer to my first question I took a look around. The bad guys had locked me in a rather cold, dim place without windows, most likely a deserted basement of an old building. There was no light, so I couldn't see how big this place was. I was sitting against the wall, probably handcuffed, my hands useless overhead. I was so thirsty I would give anything for just one sip of water, truly anything. My head was throbbing… I had to ease it and I tried to concentrate on taking calm and deep breathing even though pain wouldn't go away.

After a while, I heard something dripping somewhere near upon me, I tried with all my might to take a sip, but I couldn't move. . I couldn't help but wonder why this kind of stuff always happened to me. Did I have something tattooed on my forehead? Maybe "Defenseless geek, here, kidnap me!" Or, maybe there was a bad guy's gazette that listed easy prey, and my name was on the top of the list. No matter what the reason, here I was again, kidnapped, tied up and abandoned, alone in darkness.

Iwas trying to reach the drips and fighting against the bonds, but the liquid was too far away. It was just useless. All I could do was sit there and wait but I didn't know what for…or how long. Waiting wasn't something I liked very much, or was very good at... Getting out of impossible situations was something I wish I was better at.

"Well, well. Look who joined us. I friend is finally awake." The voice I heard was really grating and strange, like it had been altered somehow. "Can I get you anything to make your stay more comfortable? Some water perhaps?" But I could tell that he would do anything _but_ make me comfortable, and I was pretty sure that meant no water.

"Who are you? What do you want? I'm not rich. No one will pay ransom for me." I tried to clear my throat. It was so dry it was getting difficult to speak. "I'm not an important person and my friend…" My voice was getting hoarser by the moment until I finally couldn't really speak at all. _I will not give them the satisfaction of begging for water, but now I can't really plead my case either._

"I know all about you, young man. I know you're a talented grad student and a very good teacher. I know you have lots of friends – friends who might be very interested in keeping you safe and sound. I also know you can be very stubborn and probably won't tell me a thing that I want to know about a certain very interesting and very old letter." The man stopped talking for just a moment and then continued, "But, I haven't introduced myself yet, even though you _should_ remember me. No matter. You'll remember soon enough."

What letter was he talking about? I didn't have any interesting or an old letter on me. I didn't know what he was referring to.

"I don't know what you are talking about, man", I managed to utter between coughing, "Really, I don't."

"Don't push it, my friend. In your situation, you'd do better to cooperate." The grating voice was very calm, but I shivered hearing the very clear threat in those words.

This conversation was followed by a long, deep silence. Time passed, I really didn't know, how many hours or if just minutes had gone by. It's very possible that I had fallen asleep despite my efforts to stay awake. When I opened my eyes, I was, as before, sitting against the wall in that dark place. I shivered remembering where I was. I tried to move my numb hands against the bonds, simultaneously cursing under breath my what Jim would call my "trouble magnet" skills.

2

Suddenly I heard the creak of the door opening and there was a source of bright light behind a silhouetted figure. I tried to prepared myself for… well, for something I wouldn't like it, for sure. I wasn't scared, no, I was petrified even though I did everything to hide my fear.

Someone approached to me and without a single word untied me and set me on feet. The first thing I wanted to do, was reaching that liquid which was still dripping nearby. I desperately needed water…even just a sip. I had gone passed not wanting to beg for it.

"Can I… h-have.. something… to drink..?" I tried, but the bad guy just shook his head.

"Later. Now don't try anything and you'll be alive longer. Move. There's someone who wants to have a word with you. Now! That person doesn't like waiting, Professor."

Hearing those words I just couldn't help wondering what they may want from me. I remembered the grating voice said something about an old letter, but still it was a very strange situation. How could I to be useful to my captors? Just my luck. I'm going to need to use my head to get me out of this, and the blasted thing was throbbing like crazy.

After a few minute walk in silence down a long and stinking passageway of some kind and then a short elevator ride, I had been allowed to enter alone into a big room without windows which was full of artistic treasures. Full of masterpieces of painting, sculpture, manuscripts.

"What do you think about my small collection, young friend?" the grating voice belonged to a thin and old man whose look gave me the creeps.

I didn't know how to answer this question. I hardly saw this 'small collection' which was _much_ bigger than those in many a good museum. Suddenly I saw something. There was a rather small and faded painting of an old-fashioned still life, a water jar on a round salver with some apples and a bunch of grapes wrapped around it. I tried not to think about how thirsty I was and how juicy and tasty could be that fruit would be. I was desperate for something to eat or drink, but I tried to focus on what was being said.

"Remember me now? No? No matter, not at all." The old man repeated his previous words giving me very penetrating look. "I'm so sorry, my friend, I almost forgot about your breakfast." The old man managed a wince that was probably meant as a friendly smile. "Take a seat. I need to talk with you while you eat." He showed me one of the big and certainly comfortable armchairs near the fireplace and a small, round coffee table.

A few minutes later on table lay a plate with the sandwiches and a glass of water. Man, how was I hungry and thirsty… What if they put something on this food or water? They said they needed my intellectual abilities, but what if the bad guys were lying? I must be very cautious about that food. _Man! I hate these situations!_

I felt very uneasy sitting there in front of my captor who observed me carefully. After a while it seemed like he guessed my thoughts.

"Don't worry, my friend, the food is completely safe, really. I don't want to drug you. Quite the contrary. I need you to think very clearly." He stopped talking and took one of the sandwiches and started eating it slowly. "See, it's very good, try it yourself."

I wasn't entirely convinced by those words but… the sandwiches looked very tasty and my empty stomach was rumbling. Taking small bites I cautiously tried the sandwich and slowly drank the whole glass of water. The old man immediately refilled the glass.

"Like I said before, I know you very well and your _brilliant achievement_" the old man started. I immediately feared that he meant Jim. That was impossible, wasn't it? He had to be thinking of something else, or maybe he had me confused with someone else. There's no way he could know about Jim's heighted senses. At my confused look, the old man continued."Yes, I know all about you and it was one of the reasons, you're here, young friend.

"What achievement do you mean?" I asked mistrustfully. "I don't know what exactly are you talking about."

"Oh, come on! Don't be so humble, my dear friend, I'm talking about a part of a really precious item that you found somewhere in Columbia last year. I also heard that you wanted to collect other parts of it and you're preparing an archeological trip in few weeks. I thought I can help you make it a little sooner." Another grim smile made me feel uneasy.

Now I was completely sure that he had mistaken me for someone else; that his muscled and silent assistants had kidnapped the wrong victim. Oh, man. Why must it always be me?

I tried frantically to figure out how to explain to him that I'm wasn't the scientist he wanted. Of course, I was interested in archeology, but it was just a hobby…

"Uh, thank you very much" I said sarcastically between another mouthful of the sandwich. "That's very kind…" I was so confused, trying to figure out what was going on that I may have inadvertently given the impression that I was actually who he was thought I was.

But, suddenly I figured out their real target. The bad guys kidnapped me instead of Ben Sholtz, one of the most talented TAs in Archeology Department. I heard that he was preparing a trip to Mexico where he thought he'd find something important. There were few times when the new students mistaken us for each other. Ben looks a lot like me… However he has more of a charming Indiana Jones' style.

"I'm glad you're chose to cooperate with me, my friend. And if you keep that attitude your lovely wife would be just fine." I stopped with the glass halfway to my mouth and had such a petrified grip on it that I was afraid it would break in my hand.

"My wife?" I muttered in disbelief. A wife? Ben was married? No, it's impossible. As far as I know Ben is about as far from settling down as I am… "Is she…Is she okay? Could I talk with her? Just for a minute?" I tried to cover my real surprise.

My captor's smile widened and he nodded "Of course, she's fine. She'll be absolutely safe as long you do what I say. As far as calling her, I'll set up the meeting myself and you can arrange a nice romantic evening…" he said closing his eyes. "…as soon as you do a little work for me "

_Oh, crap. Think, Sandburg, think!_ _You can't endanger that poor innocent woman. How am I going to get out of this situation with both of us safe and sound? _

3.

It was a late rainy afternoon. Detective James Ellison just came from Washington DC spoken at a police symposium about the organized crime and global threat of terrorism. He was worried when he came back home and Sandburg wasn't there. Blair hadn't left a message where he could be reached. It was very unlike him. _Stop being an overacting hen mother, Ellison. The kid needs some time for himself. _Ellison tried to push away the dark thoughts, but he just couldn't seem to shake them.

No, Sandburg would never have gone out without calling him, or without leaving a message… Something was wrong.

At that moment his cell rang but it wasn't Sandburg. It was Rafe who passed Ellison some troubling information. Two hours ago, Major Crimes had learned of a possible kidnapping at Rainier. There was now a reason to believe it might have been Blair.

Ellison was so shocked by the news that he couldn't say a word. He simply hung up and headed toward the truck. Soon he was speeding toward the Police Department, and hopefully some answers.

When he entered the bullpen, even without his Sentinel abilities, he could hear a deep and very loud Captain Simon Banks' voice.

"Sandburg is not a random kid, Patterson! He's a member of Major Crimes…unofficial maybe, but still a member. He has helped Ellison closed more cases than most of the teams in the department, including yours!" Simon took a breath and continued even louder "I'm aware that you never liked Sandburg, but you had information from two different sources that Sandburg may have been abducted and you didn't do anything with it. It's basic police procedure to pass information like that along to your captain. You've been sitting on this for over 48 hours. And this wasn't the first time you've been neglectful. As the Captain of the Major Crime Unit, I can't tolerate anymore ignorance and ill will of on your part. I think you know what you should do now."

The silence fell, interrupted with the soft sounds of angry breaths, and then the small, plump, man ran out of the Simon's office and headed toward the elevator. Seeing Jim, he approached to him and hissed trough his teeth with filthy smile widening at his angry face.

"That hairy piece of crap didn't get kidnapped. He just ran away from you, Ellison."

Ellison's instinctive reaction was to deal this man a strong punch on the jaw and pin him with the face against the wall. But, just as he drew back his hand, Jim heard Simon's harsh voice and he dropped his hand.

"Ellison. My office. Now!"

"Close the door, Jim and take a seat," Simon's voice softened a little and he lit a cigar when they entered the office. "You overheard my friendly conversation with Patterson, didn't you?" Banks asked and when Jim merely nodded, he sighed deeply continuing. "So you know the main part of the story. We only just started but it doesn't seem that the kid's abduction was connected to the investigations you and Sandburg were working on. So, that's good, at least."

"Any ransom? Any proof of life? Any clue at all? It's been two _days_ Simon. We have to act on this. The sooner the better!"

Sometime later Jim was at Rainier's parking lot, the place where Sandburg had been seen for the last time. Blair's car still was there. Ellison entered the Anthropology Department and was practically knocked down. For a few seconds he felt a huge relief, Sandburg… but... No, it wasn't his friend. It was a man who looked a lot like Blair.

"Sorry," the man mumbled and was about to walk away. Then he change his mind. "Excuse me. Are you detective James Ellison from Major Crime, perhaps? Blair Sandburg's friend?" When Jim nodded he sigh in relief "Sorry to bother you, could you tell me where Blair is? I really need to talk with him…"

"I'm here because I don't know where he could be," said Jim, observing the man. He could detect that the "Sandburg twin" was getting more and more nervous and upset.

"What? He's vanished too, then? No! It's all my fault! He took Jeannie and now Blair is lost. He has him instead… He's not the one they wanted." he exclaim abruptly. "I shouldn't have…"

"What do you talking about?" Jim asked, even more concerned. "Please. Calm down, Mister.…

The man shook head and tried to smile apologetically.

"Sorry, I'm Ben Sholtz. I'm an archeologist and Blair's friend… I shouldn't have..." the man repeated weakly.

"Mr. Sholtz, please, wait a moment. You've just mentioned that someone you know, took my partner and another friend of yours and held them against their will." Ellison pushed a little harder "You have to tell me _everything_ you know."

Ben Sholtz sighed and after a while only said, "In my office, if you don't mind. It's the only place where I feel safe… "

Sholtz's place was a little smaller than Sandburg's office but it was full of different items and the books lying all over it. They had a seat and Jim listened carefully.

The archeologist's story was about a finding a part of some kind old and precious item in Columbia, tracking the possible other parts. When he found an old letter which mentioned that the two other parts of the item are in Mexico, he met an old man very interested in having this item in his collection.

The old man became a generous patron who helped a lot in the research. That didn't last long because Sholtz didn't want to let him have the treasure and since their argument they hadn't seen each other. Although the archeologist like he was being followed, that didn't stop him from organizing his trip to Mexico. He wanted to find the precious thing before that old man did.

A few days ago he flew to New York to talk with a new private patron who had connections with many museums. When he came back, he found a message from his wife, Jeannie, telling him she had gone shopping. She never came back. She disappeared into thin air and no one called for a ransom.

"Just like Sandburg," whispered Jim, deep in his dark thoughts.

4.

Twelve hours later, it was early morning and there hadn't been any contact from the kidnappers. The members of Major Crimes who had volunteered to work on this case, even on their free time, were now gathered in Captain Bank's office.

Sholtz had eventually agreed to give them the old man's name, Julian Harold. They confirmed his identity and, since that, it was easier to scan his commercial activity, his entire professional and private life, likewise tracking his phone calls.

He was living in huge, old residence. Mr. Harold's life was almost perfect. He was spectacularly rich and without the slightest blot on his record. However he had one main weakness… masterpieces of art, rare artifacts and books. For that he would do anything. A few times in the past he was suspected by the FBI of smuggling precious items, but each time he was cleared by his lawyers.

About two days later, Ellison and his colleagues from Major Crime unit, with few FBI special agents, approached the residence with a search warrant..

They entered and it was clear that Harold had left in a hurry. There was signs of other people having been there, but there was no one in the main part of the house now. When they looked in the basement, however, it was a different story. Not only had he not had time to take his enormous collection of art that was discovered in a basement, he also had not taken his hostage.

One of the officers found Sandburg and called for Ellison and Simon. Eventually they and few other policemen entered a small basement closet. In dim light they could barely see a silhouette cuffed to a pipe, cringed against bare concrete wall. Jim wished he hadn't had his Sentinel abilities. He could see every sign of the severe beating Sandburg had endured. His pale, dirty face and hands were covered with the cuts and the bruises.

There was also some folded paper next to him. When Simon opened it, he could read:

_Dear Mr. Sholtz,_

_I'm really sorry that I had to do it, but you didn't give me a choice. Your friend acted almost as brilliant as you, my friend. However, he wasn't able to give me what I want the most._

_I cannot let your charming spouse go. She'd be alright, don't worry. There's only one way you can have Jeannie back. You know what I wait for._

_Bring me the whole artifact and she can spend the rest of life with you. Don't, and you will never see her again, my friend. You have two months_

_Sincerely,_

_Julian Harold_

Jim cursed under his breath, hearing those words. Harold was a madman, obsessed with that damn artifact.

A few hours later, Ellison was glued to Sandburg's hospital bed.

"Don't worry, Chief, we will get them all. Just wake up." He murmured softly.

The end


End file.
